


Harry Potter and the Revealed Truths

by seraphic_pastel



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Tokyo Ghoul, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover Pairings, Dark side is good side again, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter and the 4 animes lol, M/M, Multi, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_pastel/pseuds/seraphic_pastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As 4th year starts, Harry finds himself in a big mess of a year, starting off with 9 students transferring to Hogwarts in a rather...special way. Muggles in Hogwarts, meddling headmasters and mass killing and fighting sprees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry stared out of the window of his compartment, half a mind listening to what Ron was saying. Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy did hint that something tremendously big was going to happen this year.

 

'All I want is not to be a part of it,' he thought. 'No doubt it will put me in danger again if I got caught up in it.'

 

Harry thought about his past years at Hogwarts. They had not only put his life on the line, but also risked the lives of the students and the staff at Hogwarts.  No one would put a three-headed dog in a _ **hallway**_. No one would have turned a blind eye to the petrification of students and certainly _**no one**_ would have allowed soul-sucking creatures around bunches of _**children**_ and _**teenagers**_ even with a mass murderer on the loose.

 

Harry hoped that he would have a safe and normal year for once.


	2. Chapter 1: Mean Godfathers and Painful arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transfer students arrive...how painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the order of the house tables are like this:  
> Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, with Gryffindor on the left and Slytherin on the right.  
> Since I looked up on House Tables on the HP wiki and there wasn't any specific order, I just went with what I found comfortable.

**Chapter 1:** **Mean Godfathers and Painful arrivals**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Harry sat at the Gryffindor house table, ignoring all the noisy talking around him as the Sorting went on. He didn't feel like eating and he had no interest in the Sorting either.

 

"Now before I make some important announcements, I have something to tell you. We have transfer students from Mahoutokoro and Magnostadt, who should have arrived by now..." Dumbledore said, his voice lowering into a mutter by the end of his sentence.

 

A few seconds later, the air over the tables swirled quicker and quicker until a black void appeared in the air, with black butterfly-like objects flying out of it. Some people nearly fainted from the sudden change in magical atmosphere and from the strength of the magic. Everyone else, teachers included, stared in awe. A moment later, some people began to fall out of the void, as if they were thrown out. A total of 9 people were thrown out, with the last one landing perfectly on his feet and the rest in a heap.

 

"Your godfather sucks, Hakuya!" Someone said from somewhere in the middle of the pile, and some people snorted. "Like I need that comment to know my godfather sucks!" Another voice called back, which seemed to be muffled as the speaker was underneath the entire pile. "And you people get off me!!" 'Hakuya' added a few seconds later. "I resent those two comments, you ungrateful brats," a third voice called from the void before it disappeared, taking the butterfly objects with it.

 

The one who was standing had white hair which was blinding due to the strong light in the Hall. On closer inspection, there was a bit of black at the roots. He was baby-faced and had black eyes which seemed to have purple swirls in them, as if his eyes were alternating between black and purple. He also had pouty lips and his skin was as pale as Malfoy's, if not paler. He was really short too, probably around 4'9", and had a feminine figure. The white-haired boy turned to the groaning pile of people behind him. "Get up, it's undignified to embarrass yourself. It does make your first impression bad," he said, and Harry noted that he spoke in a soft voice and sent shivers down his spine. It was soft but it felt like if he ordered you to do something, then you will have to do it or suffer the unknown consequences. He also had a slight accent, though Harry couldn't make out what it was.

 

"You heard Léo, now get off!" 'Hakuya' said. One by one, the transferees began to untangle themselves from the pile until the final person, a boy with dark blue hair that had his bangs cut diagonally and a lock of hair hanging on the left side of his face, got up. Harry then noted that the person who was on top of him prior looked identical to him, except that his hair was done in the opposite direction. The green-eyed boy guessed that they were twins.

 

The tallest person of the group has crimson red hair and matching eyes. Part of his hair was swept into a short, high ponytail while the rest was down, barely brushing against the middle of his back. He was also really tall, standing at about 6'1", and he had a simple, gold chain necklace around his neck. He seemed to be really rich at least, judging by the crimson red jewel on his necklace that had a well-crafted, gold dragon surrounding it. He was rather muscular, as his robes seem to stretch to accommodate his broad shoulders. A quick glance at the girls down the Gryffindor table and Harry found them all drooling.

Then there were three girls, standing in height order next to the red-haired male. (He didn't really know what to call him.) The tallest girl had white hair with a few gray streaks, and it was done in a small bun tied up with a black ribbon with the rest flowing freely down her back. Two locks of hair hung about her and and her eyes were red, though they flashed black often. Her skin was also pale like the boy, Léo if memory served him right. She was tall compared to the rest of the female student popularity at Hogwarts, standing at around 5'6".

The second girl had long blonde hair in a high ponytail that reached her calves. ('Wonder how does she manage,' Harry thought.) She had golden eyes like the twin brothers, who were standing on the far left next to the white-haired boy. Her skin had a healthy tan colour to it and she had a piece of red rope around her neck. She was of average height, around 5'1".

The last girl was really short, around 4'10", making her only an inch taller than the white-haired boy. She had short, black, messy hair with two clumps sticking out in the shape of dog ears. Her eyes were sort of a metallic purple and her face was slightly chubby. She had tan skin, though not as much as the blonde. Standing next to her was a taller male, and by the similarities, Harry was willing to bet that this was her brother. He had the same messy, black hair that was styled similar to the Potter men's. He had dark purple eyes that were hidden behind black, rectangular-framed glasses. He was around 5'8" in height and like his sister (Harry was sure that she was definitely his sister.), his skin had a slight tan to it. He seemed bored and it was as if he could fall asleep at any moment.

There was a boy standing on the right of Léo. He had black hair with blonde streaks and it was swept to cover his left eye. He had an immense amount of freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose, his cheeks and the sides of his neck. He was fair-skinned and had clear, ocean blue eyes. The black-haired Gryffindor found him rather adorable, as he kept fidgeting and seemed to be mumbling incoherent words as he played with the sleeves of his robes. There was a faint scar across the right side of his neck which ended below his Adam's apple. (Harry wasn't sure why he was able to see this when his vision was so bad.)

The twin brothers were similar enough, not as much as Fred and George though. They both had dark blue hair and golden eyes. Their skin was as tanned as the blonde-haired girl and they seemed to be quietly chatting, snickering every so often. They were about 5'2", and were more on the lean side like most of the group.

"When I call your name, please step forward and put on the Sorting Hat. Dreyar, Silas," Professor McGonagall said, and the freckled teen stepped forward. He placed the hat on his head and took his seat on the wooden stool. It took a long time as the Hat and the teen seemed to be arguing. Finally, the Hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The boy, Silas, took the Hat off and walked to the Ravenclaw house table, taking a seat among the Ravens.

The Sorting of the transfer students was long, because almost all 9 of the students had hatstalls. In the end, the twins, Ren Hakuhi and Hakuya, as well as the black-haired girl, Suzuki Amaya were sorted into Hufflepuff and they took their seats at the end of the table. The crimson-haired male, Ren Kouyū and the white-haired duo, Tsukiyama Léon and Yomo Natsumi, were sorted into Slytherin. ("I wil never get used to seeing a red-haired snake," Ron said, and Harry nodded in agreement.) The bespectacled teen, Suzuki Minato, and the golden-eyed girl, Aqila Saluja, were sorted into Gryffindor.

Minato sat next to the twins and Lee, while Aqila sat next to them. Throughout Dumbledore's annoucements- something about a dangerous tournament that was as ancient as it was deadly and the champions of three schools including Hogwarts were picked on Halloween, Aqila was talking animatedly with Hermione on Eastern magic. For once, Hermione didn't listen to what Dumbledore was annoucing, though he knew that she was bound to make a fuss about it later. Harry wasn't paying much attention either, as he was staring at the Slytherins. The three transfer students were surprisingly welcome at the Slytherin house table. "Probably because Léo holds that intimidating air n' all," Aqila said when asked. "I mean, he creeps us out sometimes. He's an adorable kid though, you should see his reaction every time his brother bought him cream puffs. He's a nice person once you get past his outer layer," she explained. "He is the same age as you three by the way, despite that he's so damn short. Do you and I a favour and don't call him short or talk about how short he is, will you? He's scary when he's angry. Some dude called him, I quote, a 'tiny bitch'. Took a strong punch to the gut and went flyin' into the wall, he did. The crazy part? Léo did that, so he's not a force you wanna mess with."

Harry stared at the Slytherin table, watching as the white-haired boy got into a discussion with Malfoy. For some odd reason, he felt angry that it wasn't him spending time with Draco. 'Wait, since when was it Draco? It has always been Malfoy...It's probably nothing,' The green-eyed teen thought as he absentmindedly followed his house to the common room.


	3. Chapter 2: Discord in the Snakes' Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As hard as the facade is, it means nothing inside the safety of the Pit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens on the same night as the previous chapter. For the Slytherin students, I simply took the names from the HP wikia.

**Chapter 2: Discord in the Snakes' Pit**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, half a mind listening to what Dumbledore was saying but mostly paying attention to the quiet talk among those who were seated at the House table. There had been word of transfer students from Mahoutokoro as well as another magical school located in Egypt, called Magnostadt, which was probably one of the smaller schools as no one had ever heard of it. 

Suddenly, the air above the House tables began swirling quicker and quicker, until a void of some sort appeared. Black butterfly-like objects were flying out of it. The blonde-haired Slytherin was a bit taken back with the amount of magic in the air. Then, people began dropping out of the void but it seemed more like they were...flung out? They landed in a pile on the floor, except for the last person, who was fine on his feet.

'How undignified,' Draco thought as the pile of people were either yelling at the person on top to get off or groaning from the force of the landing. Apparently, the boy who was standing thought so, as he turned to tell them to get off of each other and stand since it was 'undignified' and 'left a bad first impression'. 'Not that they haven't already,' Draco thought and didn't bother studying them, as he was focused on the next few bits of talk from those of foreign nationality.

"...do you see him? The First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire?"

"Yeah! He's enormous! Then again, I heard he took after his father in looks..."

"Aren't those twins the Second and Third Imperial Princes of the Kou Empire? And the blonde-haired girl is the Princess of Balbadd, isn't she?"

"Yes. Their names are Ren Hakuya, Ren Hakuhi and Aqila Saluja. Though they're siblings by blood, the twins took their sire's name and the girl took the bearer's name, something about taking different surnames to prevent people from thinking that the Kou Empire has taken over Balbadd. They did not react  favourably to the information of the Third Prince of Balbadd taking the Fourth Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire hand in marriage...Y'know, typical muggles, conspiracy and all that lot..."

"How about the others?"

"The black-haired duo are the Suzuki siblings. They are responsible for the alliance between two dangerous muggle organizations, the Armed Detective Company and the Port Mafia. Those two organizations are sworn enemies, yet it only takes these two mudbloods to bring them together..."

"The short, white-haired kid over there is strong in muggle attacks apparently...heard he killed a hundred muggles in a single raid..."

"His older brother studied here in Ravenclaw and is currently doing Extensive Magic and Muggle Technology, or EMMT Research in the United States..."

"I don't really know anything about the boy who keeps fidgeting over there though...you see? That kid with black and blonde hair..."

The rumour mill went on and on, but Draco was now focusing on the lot, as the Sorting of the transfer students began. Nearly all 9 of them had hatstalls, the only exceptions being the twins, who were sorted into Hufflepuff almost immediately. Three of them were sorted into Slytherin. The white-haired duo, Tsukiyama Léon and Yomo Natsumi, as well as the First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Kouyū. They were seated in the middle of the House table. Most of the purebloods looked at them with disgust, but some looked on with fascination. Draco was one of them. Surprisingly, he found them more interesting than the other muggleborns (it would seem hypocritical of him to say _mudblood_ , wouldn't it?), especially Léon. He had this intimidating air about him, and his eyes held no fear at all of any sort. In fact, he seemed to be...bored, as if he had better and more important things to do than deal with his housemates.

Not wanting to seem hypocritical, Draco extended a hand to Léon. "Draco Malfoy," he said. The black-eyed male grasped his hand in a firm grip and shook it. "Tsukiyama Léon," he said, a slight Japanese accent hidden within. "At least your company is better than all these hypocrites, they're ruining both the image of the Slytherin house and their own reputation as well as risking their own safety," he added, muttering lowly so that only Draco would hear him. He raised a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "We aren't as innocent as we look. We all have a darker, hidden side to us, don't we?" Léon said, the faintest of smirks on his face.

**********************************************

They were back in the Slytherin commons, and the white-haired male held a surprisingly intelligent conversation with the Malfoy heir. But, as soon as the entrance portrait closed behind them, a seventh year named Lucian Bole, who was the beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team, shot a stinging hex at Léon, who had been smart enough to put up a shield before he even arrived at Hogwarts. "Well, well, well, look what we have here: a dog that's all bark and no bite, well, more like weak bites, but close enough," the Japanese male mocked, earning a laugh from Natsumi and a sigh from Kouyū, as if the crimson-haired sixth year was saying, "not again,". "Did you think that I wasn't smart enough to put up a shield before coming here? Did you think that I am naive enough to think that everything will be all sunshine and rainbows and that everything will simply be fine? Did you think that I am vain enough that I will simply take your hostility as a sign of jealousy and be ignorant and proud about the illusion that you will never be better than me and that I best you all in everything?" At this point, not only Bole was afraid of the tiny male's intimidating aura and soft voice that sent shivers down his spine and seemed to make the air colder, everyone else was. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and Daphne, however, were astounded at how a simple speech from a muggleborn can affect a pureblood supremancist group. "Because the world is not what it seems, and if you want to be so hypocritical and treat muggleborns badly as well as being ignorant about the fact that you have three _**mudbloods**_ in your house then it's fine with me. You're simply ruining what's left of good image of our house and what's left of your reputation." Finishing his simple speech, Léon sat down in one of the armchairs, summoned a book on Runes, and began to read. Everyone else, except for the five fourth years, were shocked into silence before the Head of the House, Professor Snape came in and barked at everyone to go to their dorms. 

As the students went to their respective dorms, the five Slytherins took a glance at the transfer students and thought individually,

_**'This is going to be an interesting year.'** _


	4. Chapter 3: DDC stands for Disastrous Defence Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day for the transfer students...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Dean/Blaise, Theodore/Seamus and some mild swearing in this one.
> 
> also, in this fic, Dean doesn't know that he's a halfblood yet.
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation to Japan.

**Chapter 3: DDC stands for Disastrous Defence Classes**

*******************************************************************************************

Morning came, and everyone gathered in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. However, there was no sign of any of the transferees that morning. Some people wondered where did they go, but that unasked question was soon answered when the group appeared. First were the twins, who came barrelling into the hall. Next were the Slytherin trio, who walked in. Léon took one look at the twins, who were currently in a heap on the floor, and tutted, shaking his head. "How undignified, now get off the floor," he told them and they immediately complied, getting up and brushing the dust off their school robes. The rest of the group were right behind, with MInato bringing up the rear.

"Which table?" Natsumi asked. "Slytherin? Just to test their reactions. Besides, some of us do hold intriguing conversations, and the Slytherins are the hardest to deal with, so if Slytherins can get along with us, we just have to convince the other three houses that Slytherin isn't that bad. As a bonus, it might promote house unity. Though, Gryffindor is the hardest to convince afterwards..." Léon said, his voice quiet enough that the students wouldn't hear him, but loud enough for the rest of the group to hear him. They nodded, and went to sit down at the Slytherin House table.

 

"What are they doing with the slimy snakes?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. Harry shrugged and continued eating his breakfast.

 

~Slytherins' POV~

Blaise saw the transfer students talking quietly a mere moment before they nodded and sat down in a group next to his, which considered of Draco, Theo, Pansy and Daphne as well as himself. However...

"Why are they bringing those idiotic Gryffindorks to our table?" Pansy hissed. "Your guess is as good as mine, Pansy," Daphne said as they sat down. "Please refrain from speaking ill about any one of us," one voice said from behind. "We really don't appreciate it," another voice said. They turned their heads to see the transfer twins staring at them with their golden eyes before turning back to their breakfast. It took a moment to analyze what they said, before they nodded and went back to eating their breakfast.

"What's the first lesson?" asked Hakuya. "Transfiguration. I'm looking forward to the Defence lessons though, if they're anything good," replied Silas.

As soon as breakfast ended, the students went to the classrooms, ready to start their first lessons.

**~Timeskip~**

'From what I've heard about Defence from Silas, this lesson should be at least decent,' thought Léon as he sat in the front row next to Draco. The six Slytherins sat in a group together, with Pansy and Daphne bringing up the rear. While everyone else was chatting, the white-haired boy was deep in thought about the events at Hogwarts told to him by the other students. From what he heard, these events risked the lives of everyone here at Hogwarts, and they started ever since the arrival of Harry Potter at Hogwarts.

He was soon broken from his line of thoughts when Professor Moody came in and started the lesson.

**~Timeskip~**

Dean's POV

Dean knew that something was wrong when the Italian Slytherin, Zabini, was subjected to the Imperius Curse. He looked as if he was trying to jump and not to at the same time, resulting in a crack as the wizard landed in a heap. Him hopping around singing the national anthem was bad enough, the Slytherin popped his kneecaps for God sake!

"Thomas, bring Zabini to the Hospital Wing," Professor Moody told him. The Gryffindor artist nodded and gently hefted the slightly taller wizard onto his shoulder before supporting Zabini out of the classroom. The hailed and admired Slytherin Casanova was now reduced to near tears. (Dean could guess why, from the crack it seemed that the Imperius and his somewhat futile attempt at resistance to it had popped his kneecaps rather painfully.)

"How embarrassing...to be caught in this situation with a muggleborn...a Gryffindor no less..." Dean heard Zabini mutter under his breath. The artist stiffened. "Maybe you shouldn't say these things when your house has three of them. Doesn't it sound a bit hypocritical?" The dark-skinned muggleborn retorted. "...you do have a point, Thomas," the Italian said, and Dean swore he saw the other male flash a quick and small smile before the pain in his knees returned along with the painful expression on Zabini's face.

'How the fuck is it possible for someone to be hot and in pain at the same time, I mean, he is so-' Dean inwardly blushed at his own thoughts, though his expression remained neutral. 'Seriously, the fuck am I thinking? He's a Slytherin for god sake!' he inwardly screamed. 'But that hasn't bothered you much, has it?' the small voice in his head said slyly.

Dean almost rejoiced when the Hospital Wing came into view. 'I'll think this over later,' he thought as the duo walked in (or limped in in Blaise's case-wait, since when did he call him Blaise?) and were greeted by the sight of Nott leaning against a nearby wall as Madam Pomfrey was tending to Seamus, who had at least bruised a few ribs and broke his nose and an arm when the Imperius Curse faded while he was still in mid-air, levitated by the Curse only to fall on his stomach and broke his arm and nose when he accidentally squashed his arm when he landed.

"What is it now?" the matron asked, annoyed, before turning to look at Blaise and himself. Dean gently set the Italian Slytherin down on the nearest bed, careful of the other male's knees, then turning to the grey-haired woman. "Popped kneecaps," the muggleborn wizard explained. Madam Pomfrey walked over and gasped, her blue eyes widening. "Oh dear, I'm afraid that Mister Zabini will have to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. The dislocation of both kneecaps is very extreme, in fact, I'm rather surprised that he managed to get all the way here without being levitated," she said gravely.

Both Dean and Nott's eyes widened. "Fuck, didn't know that it was that serious..." the Gryffindor muttered under his breath, only to be chastised for his language by the matron. Dean then turned to leave for dinner, but caught Nott giving Seamus a kiss on the lips out of the corner of his eye.

'I guess that explains Seam's disappearances at night when he thinks all of us are sleeping...' he thought, before walking towards the Great Hall, his mind reverting back to his thoughts on Blaise Zabini and blushing red when he realised that some of those thoughts weren't exactly innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the years of my OCs:  
> 6th Year: Ren Kouyū (17)  
> 5th Year: Suzuki Minato (15), Yomo Natsumi (16  
> 4th Year: Tsukiyama Léon (14), Ren Hakuya (14), Ren Hakuhi (14), Silas Dreyar (14)  
> 2nd Year: Aqila Saluja (12)  
> 1st Year: Suzuki Amaya (11)


End file.
